Talk:Ebony Mail (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Note on strategy "The Ebony Mail is usually the last thing a follower will choose to wear, even over their starting armour. If so, then you will have to give them armour that they will choose over their starting armour, order them to leave you so you can pickpocket their starting armour, ask them to accompany you again, then take their prefered armour back off them and finally give them the Ebony Mail." This is pretty confusing. The follower strategy opinion needs to be explained, and could be moved into a specific 'Strategy' section (instead of Notes). The second part is a general comment on how to make your follower use a specific set of armor, and is not really specific to Ebony Mail. Armour bonus? I just wondered if the Ebony Mail would count towards giving the 'matching set' bonus for having the rest of the ebony armour set (boots, gauntlets and helmet). Anyone tried this out?Kinelfire (talk) 21:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I would like to say i get a glitch were if i crouch with the ebony mail and go against aa wall i go thru it into were you would normaly not be able to go iv only had this happen by an accident while in solitude. the above matter happened to me during the quest involving "curing" kodlack whitemane of his lycanthropy.(dont know if i spelt that right). as i entered ysgramor's tomb and stood in front of ysgramor's statue after i accidentally knocked the axe out of the statues hand after using the storm call shout. as soon as i tried to pick it up the axe and myself fel through the floor and landed in the final room where kodlak in ghost form was standing. I was fortunate enough to have daedric armor on so i was able to kill the wolf spirit easily and the usual dialogue ran as the companions followed me through all the rooms killing all the hostile creatures. I then went back throught the rooms and then picked up all the loot :) . 12:35, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Glitch I would like to say i get a glitch were if i crouch with the ebony mail and go against aa wall i go thru it into were you would normaly not be able to go iv only had this happen by an accident while in solitude. Hearthfire duplication bug I have found an duplication bug with Ebony Mail in relation to the Hearthfire DLC. Not sure how to confirm it though. At Heljarchen Hall I added the armoury room and place the full set of Nightingale Armour on the centre right mannequin. Each time I come back I kept finding the Ebony Mail being worn by the mannequin so I took it off, stored it away (in my heavy armour chest). This happened a few times - I thought I was going crazy, so I looked at the heavy armour chest and I have 5 sets of Ebony Mail. I don't loose the Nightingale armour, it just remains in the mannequin inventory. -- 01:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Extra Armor wearing Nahkriin Has anyone else ever worn Nahkriin and the Ebony Mail and gotten the Armor rating for your Ebony Mail go up (only while wearing Nahkriin)? Milomilk was here 03:37, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Factual correction Am I misunderstanding the trivia section? It says "The value is 6666, likely refrencing the fact that most Daedra are evil and are usually associated with demons." However, I'm looking at it right now, it is unupgraded and on my game the value says 5000 01:19, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm. According to the infobox the base value is 5000. I'll remove the trivia for now.Wenny0119 (talk) 01:27, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Brawls? I got into a brawl while wearing the Ebony Mail, and the poison effect hit the person I was brawling with, which made my bounty skyrocket. Should this be added as a bug? Britishlanguage (talk) 02:17, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Ebony Mail Disappeared I gave the armor to Malborn before infiltrating the Thalmor party. When he snuck me through the kitchen to the chest with my gear, it wasn't there. I assumed I accidentally forgot to give him the armor, and it would be waiting for me at home. It wasn't. Apparently, I gave it to him and it disappeared. I'd caution anyone against giving this item to Malborn before this quest. LVTDUDE (talk) 01:54, May 3, 2014 (UTC)